


Happy Birthday Abel

by JsPrincess



Series: Up at the Farm [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Birthday, Family, Family fun, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Neros Farm, Post-Canon, Presents, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: SAMCRO travels to Abel's birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone caught my typo that misgendered Venus and was bothered by it, I am so, so sorry. I am an LGBT ally and that typo was a complete accident.

It was hard to believe that the oldest living Teller was turning five years old today. The entirety of The Sons of Anarchy Mother Charter had gathered at the clubhouse in preparation for the day. They would be riding up to Norco in Happy’s and Quinn’s trucks, instead of a convoy of Harleys, so they were placig their cuts, rigs and most of their weapons in the safe.

With Wendy and Nero’s permission, they’d went together and bought Abel a small four wheeler that only went 8 miles per hour. It was big enough for him to take Lucius for rides on it too, so that the other boy wouldn't feel left out, so everyone thought it was a fair gift. 

Once everyone had locked their things away and loaded the four wheeler and safety gear into Happy’s truck, they split up between the trucks and took off. They had a long drive ahead and no one wanted to be late to Abel’s first birthday party since he’d lost his parents. They all wanted him to know that he still had plenty of family that loved him.

Quinn, TO, West and Montez rode in Quinn’s truck, while Happy, Chibs, Chuckie, and Tig rode in Happy’s. They’d left the two new prospects behind, watching over the clubhouse. Venus would be shortly behind them in her little powder blue VW Beetle. She’d insisted that Chuckie ride with the “big burly men,” and she would drive herself. 

The ride to Norco took a few hours and by the time, they reached the farm, everyone was ready to stretch their legs. Venus had caught up with them by the time they were pulling through the gate, so she followed them up the drive. 

The moment that all three engines cut off, Abel was out the door like a rocket, with Lucius and Thomas following behind him at a slower pace. Abel jumped into Happy’s arms while Thomas rushed to Tig. Seeing Lucius standing alone, looking unsure of where he fit in, venus headed toward the younger Padilla and wrapped her arms around him, “Hello sugar, are you having a good day?”

Lucius nodded and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, “I’m good Miss Venus. Wendy’s been lettin me help make the birthday cake.”

“I bet it’s gonna be delicious then,” Quinn said as he and Montez walked up to greet Lucius. 

Venus patted Lucius on the shoulder and went to greet the Teller boys now that some of the men were chatting with Lucius and the little boy had a megawatt smile on his face. She just couldn't stand to see children who felt out and place, and would do anything she could to help. 

Thomas squealed when he saw Venus, and bounced in Chibs arms saying “Vee, Vee,” so she relieved Chibs of the bouncing Child and kissed all over Thomas’ face, causing him to giggle.

Wendy came outside to greet everyone and usher them through the house and to the backyard, where the small party was set up. She handed most of the men a dish or cooler to carry out to the picnic table. Nero was already outside grilling hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch. The kids ran off to play on the swingset, each dragging a son along with them. Chuckie joined the kids at the playset and was showing Lucius his plastic finers. 

Tig, T.O. and Happy were gathered around the swingset, pushing the boys on the swings, and helping Thomas and Lucius on the slide and the fake rock wall. Venus sat in a chair beside Wendy while the other guys were gathered around the grill, talking to Nero.

“It’s good to see the guys being so good to Lucius,” Wendy commented. “I have to admit, I worried a little.”

“They’re good men,” Venus answered. “Chibs has done good things over the past few months. He’s made alliances, rebuilt the clubhouse, ramped up production at Red woody, and turned Scoops into a booming business.”

Wendy looked impressed, “Chibs is doing what Jax always wanted to do, but never could.”

Venus nodded, “Chibs doesn't have an evil mama breathing down his neck like poor Jackson did.”

Nero called everyone to the tables to eat, so Venus and Wendy made the kids plates while West and Happy took the boys inside to wash their hands. Abel and Thomas soon rushed back out the door and over to the table where Chibs grabbed Thomas and sat him in his high chair. 

Lucius was walking slowly toward the table, flanked by the two Sons, who were grinning and laughing at whatever the little boy was saying. When they got to the table, Happy picked Lucius up and helped him onto the bench between Chibs and Tig. Venus took her spot to Tig’s right, and they all dug into the delicious food that Wendy and Nero had prepared. 

Abel opened presents of books, clothes, shoes and new toys, and then Happy handed him a box. The five year old was a littlw confused when he pulled out two helmets and a key. “What’s this, Uncle Happy,” he asked. 

Happy motioned for Abel to follow him, and everyone in the backyard joined them. When they got to the front of the house, Hap put his hands over Abel’s eyes before leading him over to the back of his truck. T.O. picked up Thomas and Quinn put Lucius on his shoulders so that the other two boys were able to see inside the bed of the truck. Happy picked Abel ip, stood him on the lowered tailgate and told him to open his eyes. 

Abel squealed and immediately climbed on top of the four wheeler and started making car noises. Everyone chuckled, and Wendy beamed at her son’s happiness. Nero wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

Once Abel had climbed out of the bed of the truck, Happy, Chibs, Tig and Montez lifted the small fourwheeler out of the truck and wendy handed abel the key and a helmet. “No riding without the helmet,” she warned. 

“Yes mama,” Abel said as he strapped the bulky protection on his hed and asked Nero for help tightening it. 

Everyone watched as Abel did a few laps around the yard, and then he pulled up next to the group and motioned to Nero. He pulled the man down to his level and whispered in his ear. Nero grinned and nodded at Abel before disappearing into the house. 

A minute or so later, nero came back with the other helmet and strapped it on Lucius’s head, He helped his son down from Quinn’s shoulders and walked him over to the four wheeler. He helped Lucius up, and showed him where to hold on, and then the boys took off together, laughing and giggling. 

As the afternoon got later, SAMCRO and their companions started to say their goodbyes. All three boys received at least nine hugs, being passed from person to person as everyone prepared to leave. 

“You’re doing a wonderful job with these boys sugar,” Venus whispered as she hugged Wendy tightly. “Everyone is so proud of you. Stay strong baby and you call Venus if you need anything at all.” 

As they pulled apart, Wendy wiped tears from her eyes and nodded, “Thank you Venus.” 

Venus kissed Wendy’s cheek, hugged Nero and then headed for her car. Everyone piled into the trucks, and headed out. They pulled out of the farm and headed back to Charming with smiles on their faces, every single one of them happy to see the little family of circumstance doing so well.


End file.
